My Name is Night
by xXRainDaze.NiilaXx
Summary: (One-Shot) Hi, my name is Night. You want to hear my story? Ah, I know who you are, aren't you the group of cats that go around asking for other cats stories? We call you the Travelling Story Gatherers. Ok, I will tell you my story, for a price. I want Claw's head at my paws. Oh my goodness, you should have seen your face! I was joking! Sure, I will tell you my story.


**My Name is Night **

Hi, my name is Night. You want to hear my story? Ah, I know who you are, aren't you the group of cats that go around asking for other cats stories? We call you the Travelling Story Gatherers. Ok, I will tell you my story, for a price. I want Claw's head at my paws. Oh my goodness, you should have seen your face! I was joking! Sure, I will tell you my story. Settle down, it is quiet long.

* * *

I envy the clan or forest cats. Each clan has more then twenty cats, each looking out for each other. Twenty or more cats, which will give their life, to protect you. Here, on the streets at Two-Leg Place, you have nothing, only your mate (If you are lucky enough to have one, and then one that cares), your friends, and your littermates. And sometimes, not even that. My family, or what is left of it, was torn apart, by a silly dispute between two cats. They both wanted to be our leader, and started a war to settle it.

It started in a small skirmish in one of the back alleys, I was not there, but my friend Badger was hiding behind a bin, and he told us all about it.

Badger told us that that it was a battle of about ten cats on each team. One team was lead by Claw, and the other by Jasper.

'I am the rightful leader of Two-leg Place!' hissed Claw.

'Does that matter,' answered Jasper, calmly, 'It is what the cats want, not how powerful our dead daddy was!'

And with yowls of fury, Claw's cats leaped onto Jasper's group. The battle was short, ending when Claw's second in command, Jensen, got deep scratch's on his right eye.

'This is not over yet, kittypet!' hissed Claw, scampering around the corner, with his wounded cats following him.

The next day, all the cats of Two-Leg Place was called to gather at a construction site. I remember being very nervous, I had never seen so many cats in one place. I sat next to my friend Silver, a pretty light-grey tabby she-cat. At the top of the pile of bricks and rocks, sat two cats.

On the left was Claw, a small black-and white tom with dark amber eyes, which looked red, the son of the once great leader Scourge, who died in a battle he declared against the Clan cats. Scourge was once our leader, but he was evil, and killed those who disobeyed his orders. He tipped his claws with dog claws, and studded his collar with dog teeth. His son, Claw, did the same.

On the right sat Jasper, a dark brown tom with thick, black tabby stripes, and dark blue eyes, kind but powerful. Jasper is just an average Two-leg place cat, and no-one knows much about his background.

"We have called you today with something to ask of you," yowled Jasper, ignoring the hateful glares of Claw, "You can choose your leader. Any-cat who doesn't wish to chose, may leave. Any-cat for Claw, gather over there." As Jasper said this, he gestured with his tail to the left side of the pile of rubble, "Any-cat for I, Jasper, gather over there." This time Jasper gestured to the right side of the pile of rubble.

The cats split, about fifty for Claw, about fifty for Jasper then a hundred left. I was disappointed to see my brothers, Frost and Lightning, join the cats for Claw.

I joined Jasper. Claw believes in many of the things his father did, whilst Jasper wants peace. Seeing the even numbers, Claw stood up, "My cats and your cats will fight this out. Winner is leader. Here, tomorrow, after dawn."

With that, Claw leapt down, was swallowed into the large group of cats, before the group leaving.

Jasper sighed; he wanted peace, not war. "I… If…" for once Jasper seemed lost for words, "None of you should feel pressured to fight this battle."

He bounded down, and left. I remember that I stood there for quiet some time, fear and dread gripping my belly. I would have to fight my littermates.

I remember what I felt like as I faced the line of Claw's cats the next morning. Yes, I had fought. It was scary, but I had loyalty to the cat that saved our lives, even if my brothers didn't. Jasper had saved me and my siblings when we where attacked by a dog as kits. Anyway, Claw gave us one more opportunity run, and the truth was inside I wanted to turn tail and flee. But, I held my ground. With that, Claw yowled "Bloodclan, attack!"

Bloodclan was the name of the group of cats Scourge had lead. Most of them had died with there leader in the battle with the Clan cats.

I remember my first opponent. She had a light grey pelt with blotches of dark grey, and only half a tail. She had reared up to slash out at me, but I darted forward and slashed her belly. For a second she looked like she looked like she would topple over, but she caught her self. I rammed into her side, soon I was on top of her. I scratched her cheek once more, before letting her go, I am a merciful and honourable fighter, unlike Scourge and Claw.

After defeating three more cats, I heard a yowl from my friend Fox. He was pinned under the claws of Frost, my brother. I have to admit, that for a while I just stared at them. Fox was calling my name, but I didn't want to hurt my brother. As much as he had done, some of my first memories where of us play fighting in the nest of our mother.

I saw Frost with his claw's pressed against Fox's throat. Fox was looking at me, so was Frost. Frost knew I had always had a soft spot for Fox, and it felt like he was taunting me. _Choose, sister, your brother or your mate?_

I leapt at Frost, my claws unsheathed; I had gotten stronger since our last battle, as kits. I slashed out at him, bitting, clawing, I remember ignoring my pain and injuries, and there was only one though echoing in my mind, you tried to kill my mate! You are no brother of mine! I remember that Fox got up after some time, and helped me, his ginger paws fighting next to mine. We defeated Frost eventually, but it took a long time, Frost is a good fighter and Fox was weak. After he had ran off, the battle continued, and me and Fox continued to fight together.

The battle ended after Jasper ended up on top of Claw, pinning him down. After Claw admitted defeat, Jasper had let him go, and he and his friends ran off, there tails between there legs. Jasper began leader of Two-leg place, and he still is. But we payed a heavy price for our victory, a little lass then half of us died, although there where quiet a few deaths on the other side, too.

* * *

That, my friend, is the end of my story. I am sorry for fighting my brother, but I don't regret it. Otherwise, Fox would be dead. It feels good to have told someone, before it felt like I had the weight of hundreds of bricks resting on my back. Be careful, don't go telling others this. You, Silver and my sister are the only cats that I have told.

Farewell, I wish you luck on your journey for tales; and, remember, if you are ever in need of a friend, food or shelter, just ask me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'd really love to hear how you think in a ****review.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors, other wise rules such as 'Moon- and Sun- will not be used as names as they are sacred' would not have been broken… ;)**

**-Rain :)**


End file.
